Ellie
Ellie is a female German Shepard/fox mix Animatronic and is the PAW Patrol's Storage pup. Ellie belongs to Dragons19 Personality Ellie is a clever, hyper, and smart animatronic pup. She loves doing recording episodes with all the others. She yet doesn't understand the dark history of the PAW Patrol Recording Studio. She thinks that it's just a Halloween spooky story, and that the others are trying to make her gullible. Ellie however doesn't like snakes in the episodes along with frogs; she doesn't know why they put it in her programming put finds them scary. • In the day- ' During the day time and recording, Ellie is very easy to control and program. She's jumpy, hyper active, smiles a lot, and loves playing with the pups when there's no emergencies happening. Tho she is concern and worried of the others when she see's then glitching or not working properly. She loves to sing and dance with Skye, she is also learning to do backflips like Skye but has a long work ahead till she perfectly does it. • '''In the night-' During the night time she is afraid of the dark so she would always have a flashlight with her, however not to flash it on the others as it bothers them. Ellie always asks Ryder and the pups why they try to get to the night guard and "Kill" ''them. She tends to have another opinion on this subject. Often she goes to the office and help protect the guard. As for this, this is breaking one of Ryder's rules. If the job is done an it's not 6AM yet, the animatronics would go back to the Main Recording Set and go to sleep. However Ellie can't sleep knowing that an innocent life has been taken. The only way to put her to sleep is Ryder's jingle song. She thinks it really cool when he does it and that it relaxes her. • '''In "Ellie's Nightmares"-' Ellie keeps repeatedly having nightmares where she's in endless dark and hearing Nightmare Ryder's laughs. And seconds before she awakes, her paws are held up by strings like puppets by him. This goes with that the original Ryder have given life to Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Kasey before Ellie was made. And in this story, she doesn't realize that she has a puppy soul in her from the Purple Dog and Purple Guy doing another kill and taking a Pomeranian's life. Ellie is very scared and nervous when having the dream over and over and over again. She gets more scared and shy around Ryder in the real world and tears up when the others are checking up on her and asking her if she is alright. '''Bio TBA Physical Appearence ' She has brown, tan, and dark brown fur covering her body, with the lighter brown/tan fur on her and on her paws. She has a mixture of light and very dark brown and even black on her back. She has long pointy ears. She has a long tail. And pinkish/amber eyes. '''Friendship's & Relationships ' '''Ryder~ Ellie loves her leader and enjoys his presents with her. He helps her with her problems and always finds a way to solve them. She falls asleep to his power outage jingle and is kinda astonished by his deep animatronic laugh. Chase~ Ellie loves playing with her brother Chase, mainly frisbee on the episodes. She enjoys him around her, along with him protecting her since she's a bit younger than him. Rocky~ '''For Rocky, Ellie enjoys laying in the sun with him and just chilling, even watching Apollo the Super Pup with. However she doesn't like it how he complains how water is wet. Ellie vows to help him overcome his fear of water and to show him that it isn't that bad. '''Zuma~ Zuma is Ellie's crush. She always blush when he's near and immediately agree with all his ideas with a "yeah that's a great idea Zuma!" ''even before he's done speaking. Zuma is her swimming buddy and would surf and swim with him all day if she could. '''Skye~' Skye is like a sister to her. She even inspired her to try backflips since it looks so cool, but has a problem doing it tto. Ellie loves to watch movies with her, and it's weird but Skye and Ellie kinda says the same words or finish sentences together sometimes. Kasey~ Kasey is also like a sister to her. Along with Chase, Kasey protects Ellie in a sisterly way. The two kinda have things in common which is cool to her. Marshall~ Ellie loves to have Marshall around. He is the one that she jokes around with. He's even oftenly her pup pup boggie partner. Known Animatronic Family~ Max- brother Chase- brother Firefly- mother Turbo- father Zuma- husband (future gen) Lucky- son '(future gen)'' Peaches- daughter '(future gen)'' Trivia & Gallery Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:German Shepards Category:Dragons19 Characters Category:Dragons19's Characters